1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined structure of a sports shoe and an in-line skate, especially the one that the in-line wheels can be placed into the sole such that the shoe has the function of sport and wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In-line skating sport is a very popular sport in these days, and, we can see that people of all ages and both sexes are skating with putting on in-line skates in any spacious place. Skating sport promotes not only sports and sweating effect but also emotion of relatives and friends, and may be called a proper exercise for both the old and the young.
However, playing in-line skating sport has to put on an in-line skate to proceed skating motion such that users are not able to proceed skating activity anywhere and anytime. The user has to bring an in-line skate on his/her person, and enormous volume of an in-line skate makes inconvenience of the user for bringing. Therefore, if in-line wheels can be combined with the body of the shoe, the user can walk and run with wearing the shoe ordinarily and take out wheels while skating. In this way, the user can proceed skating anywhere and anytime, and the in-line skate does not have to be brought on the user""s person.
Otherwise, the habitually used shoe for both sport and skate, such as Taiwan, R.O.C. Patent 89211791 (the case is called xe2x80x9cquoted casexe2x80x9d in following text), is a skate with four wheels but not an in-line skate. Therefore, for conforming to the tide and trend, the present invention was aimed at the structure of the quoted case for improvement, and then the product of a shoe having both functions of sport and skate was invented. So the present invention can be called the second-generation product of the quoted case.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a combined structure of a sports shoe and an in-line skate, wherein in-line wheels can be placed into the sole of the sports shoe such that the sports shoe provides both function of walking and skating.
The second purpose of the present invention is to provide a combined structure of a sports shoe and an in-line skate, which applies synchronic motion principle such that controlling one wheel can drives other wheels to act and rapid control can be achieved.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a combined structure of a sports shoe and an in-line skate, which makes wheels be taken in and out automatically by control of the control mechanism.
The combined structure of a sports shoe and an in-line skate that can achieve purposes described above comprises a body, an in-line wheel device, and a control mechanism. Said control mechanism is set at the rear of the in-line wheel device, which is buried in the sole of the body of the shoe. Said in-line wheel device has a base, which is relatively joined with a linkage set, a position plate and a wheel position mechanism in turns at both sides with using some shaft links and some position pins to pass through such that the linkage set, the position plate and the wheel position mechanism at each side of the base can be joined steadily and the arrangement at every side is in homologous state. Besides, wheels are set between homologous wheel position mechanisms and arranged in in-line state. In addition, for the sake of that the wheel position mechanism is joined to the linkage set, controlling only one turning plate of the wheel position mechanism can make other turning plates act synchronically. A placing room is set at the bottom of the base to place the wheels joined between the wheel position mechanisms of both sides such that wheels can be placed in the sole of the shoe and thus the user can walk or run. When the user wants to skate, the user can press the push bar of the control mechanism to make the wheels unfold automatically for skating such that the user can skate anywhere and anytime, and doesn""t have to bring the in-line skate with his/her person.